


Long Distance

by fairiel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Actor
Genre: F/M, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader have to cope with the distance by using Skype</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

I turn my computer on. It’s evening, almost 8 pm, the time when I have my little Skype rendez-vous with Tom... It all started when he had to leave to shoot his new movie, Only Lovers Left Alive, some vampire thing set in Detroit. He made me promise I would Skype him every day and he had looked at me so intensely, with his adorable puppy eyes, that I hadn’t been able to resist him and I had promised I would be there every evening. At first, he would just tell me how much he missed me, my company, my jokes and he would blow kisses at me. We would have the sweetest conversations ever. I would ask him about his day and he would do the same with me. But it soon turned out to be quite boring. Every day the same routine, me and my school, he and his shooting. Not so much to tell each other. But he had insisted that I still meet him daily on Skype.

«I can’t live without your eyes» he had told me.

«I can’t live without your smile» I had answered, and it had sealed it.

So, our little sweet conversations had slowly evolved into something more... well, slightly more erotic. It had all started when he had asked me to kiss him.

«Kiss you? I’d love to, but how? I can’t just blow a kiss at you» I had said, laughing.

«Bend on the computer and kiss the screen. I’ll do the same.»

So, I had bent on the screen and kissed it, and our lips had virtually met. I had felt like a complete fool, but strangely, it had aroused me as well. I missed him. I missed his kisses, his hands on me, his breath in my ear, the way he would always rest his head on my shoulder after we had made love. Most of all, I missed his presence in my bed, so cold without him, no one to cuddle during the night, no one to wake me up, silently kissing my neck in the morning. I missed all those little moments that we shared and I knew he missed them too. That’s why I had accepted to kiss the screen. It couldn’t replace his lips, but as I had returned to my normal position in front of the computer, I had seen his eyes and they had been filled with lust. Unfortunately, he had had to leave me, but not before making me swear I’d do anything he asked the next day.

So I had come back the day after, expectant and nervous. What would he ask of me? When he had connected, I had seen the look on his face and it had been unmistakably mischievious. After he had greeted me and we had exchanged boring facts about our day, he had suddenly asked me to take off my top. A bit surprised, I had stared at the screen blankly and he had reminded me that I had sworn to do anything he asked. So, biting my lips, I had started to remove my top.

«Slowly...» he had said and I had tried to comply in the most graceful manner possible.

Sitting in my bra, I had finally met his eyes and they had sparkled, more green than blue, as he had stared at my breasts. I had blushed, I don’t even know why, but as my cheeks flushed, he had asked me to remove my bra as well.

«Tom, can I ask you something?»

«Yes, darling, anything.»

«If I take off my bra, will you do the same for me?»

He had laughed, throwing his head back, his tongue just barely sticking out of his mouth, and I had felt impossibly turned on.

«I don’t have any bra to remove, my sweet!»

«You know what I mean, Tom...»

He had stopped laughing and had looked into my eyes, dead serious.

«I swear, if you take off your bra, you can ask me to take off anything you want...»

His voice, his eyes... At that instant, I had wanted so much to touch him. Fuck the distance, I had thought. Why does he have to be so far away from me?

«Darling? Will you remove your bra, now?»

And I had, slowly unhooking it and letting it glide down on the floor. He had sighed at the sight of my pearly white skin heaving with my quickened breath.

«Fuck! I want to touch you so bad!» he had said, his eyes never leaving my breast, his hand trailing down to his crotch.

«Tom?»

I had startled him, I could see. His eyes had met mine, questioningly.

«My turn now... Unbutton your shirt.»

He had been wearing that stupid red plaid shirt and as it was very hot in Detroit, it was a bit sweaty and sticking to his chest, outlining his fit body. And as always, the first two buttons had been undone, revealing the smooth skin of his chest. He had started to undo the rest of them, button by button, and when he had finished, he had asked me:

«Now what, baby?»

«Take it off» I had answered, my voice suddenly hoarse with desire.

So, he had pushed it off his shoulders and I had stared at him, his chest rising and falling with his breath, his skin not quite so pale as mine, but looking so delicious I had wanted to lick him all over. And just at that moment, my phone had rung and the magic of the moment had been lost forever. But every day after that, we had played the same game, sometimes adding to it by touching ourselves, caressing ourselves. But we had mostly kept it safe by not removing the lower part of our clothes. I had told him I was uneasy with being completely naked in front of the camera. I knew he wanted more, but he somehow respected my feelings and had never asked me to do it. But today, I feel different. A little elated. A little euphoric. Maybe I shouldn’t have drunk that much wine, but I missed him so much that it had seemed a good idea when I had opened the bottle. Well, it can’t be helped now.  
  
This time, Tom is waiting for me, a bunch of flowers in his arms. Red and white roses. My favorites...

«Oh, Tom, you really shouldn’t have...»

«To thank you, darling. I feel this evening will be something to remember» he says, putting the flowers away.

He’s wearing his grey T-shirt and my throat suddenly becomes very dry as I envision his perfect chest through the thin material, his nipples pointing just a little bit. I moist my lips with my tongue, already imagining what he’s going to ask me to do, and planning what I’m going to ask of him.

«Let’s skip the niceties, shall we?»

Straight to the point, I think, as I take a deep breath. He’s already looking at my cleavage, lust haunting his eyes, making them even greener than they normally are. It’s funny how his eyes are always greener when he’s aroused.

«You have dressed for the occasion, I see.»

I glance at myself and, although I hadn’t really chosen that dress for that purpose, I must admit that it’s quite revealing. My breasts are bulging against the tight fabric as I take another even deeper breath.

«Tell me what you want, Tom.»

«Oh, you know very well what I want. You’ve been denying me for too long, now... Take off your dress.»

His tone is unmistakably commanding and I have no choice but to obey. I lift my arms and gracefully remove my black dress, pulling it over my head. I shake my hair back into place, but a strand remains stuck on my forehead and I can see Tom’s reaction through it, his chest suddenly rising and falling faster as his heartbeat quickens.

«You are so beautiful» he whispers, leaning close to the screen.

I can see his chest hair as he bends through the V-neck of his T-shirt and I suddenly want to rip it off and fuck him hard on the floor of his hotel room. I close my eyes to shake the feeling off but my mind is filled with visions of his naked body and it does nothing to restrain my desire for him.

«What goes on in that pretty head of yours?» Tom asks, startling me.

I open my eyes and gasp in surprise. He has already removed his T-shirt. I involuntarily reach out to the screen as if to touch him and he chuckles.

«Already frustrated, love?»

«I miss you so much, Tom...»

«I can help you release all your frustrations» he says, his hand already undoing his belt buckle.

«Tom, what are you doing? I didn’t even ask you anything.»

He doesn’t answer, but looks at me in the eye while he unzips his jeans and he slides his beautifully long hand in it, over the fabric of his black boxer shorts. I stare at him, rubbing himself, mouth slightly open and I barely repress a moan as he strokes harder and harder. I can feel the tension in my body and I try to breathe calmly but my heartbeat has significantly increased and I shift on the chair.

«Get rid of everything» he says in a husky voice, still rubbing himself.

I knew it would eventually come to this, but still, it makes me slightly uneasy. I don’t want to disappoint him, though, so I unfasten my bra and it falls down on the floor. Then, I get up to take off my panties.

«Go to the bed. Now!»

I take the computer with me and settle it on the bed while I sit there, legs closed. When I look at the screen, I can see that he’s completely naked and his hardened cock is resting on his belly. I gasp, all my inhibitions gone in an instant, and my hand flies to my wet cunt.

«Yes, darling. Go for it...» he says as he takes his huge cock in his hand and starts stroking it, using the pre-cum that is already glistening on the tip. 

I open my legs wide so that he has a perfect vision of my folds and my fingers find my clit, rubbing it violently. I bite my lips to suppress my moans as I watch his long elegant fingers coming and going around his gigantic shaft.

«Don’t repress anything, baby. Just let go» he says, leaning towards the screen, his eyes darkened with his lust.

«Fuck, Tom, I want you inside my mouth.»

At my words, his rhythm quickens suddenly and he groans, unable to contain his pleasure any more. I shake on the bed, my body tightening as I come, still rubbing my clit, and my juices flow between my thighs. With a last stroke, he comes too, his seed spurting in short squirts, his body spasming with the intensity of his release. His face in that instant bears the most beautiful expression I have ever seen, eyes half closed, mouth half open as he lets out a long moan. He stays like that for while, then he looks at me, still shivering on the bed, and says:

«We should do that more often, darling.»


End file.
